1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carrying cases, including suitcases, briefcases, instrument carrying cases, and other portable, nondisposable carrying containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, handbags, briefcases and other carrying devices of a nondisposable nature have been constructed with a single type of exposed surface for each bag. That is, the manufacturer determines the particular color, texture and styling design for the surface covering of each bag, and provides expansive side coverings accordingly which have a single color and texture of surface adapted for external exposure. This limits severely the adaptability and social appropriateness of the bag under varying conditions. That is, conventional bags allow no flexibility in color cordination or in texture coordination with different clothing apparel which the user may wear. Such considerations are especially important in ladies handbags and purses, although they are quite important as well in men's briefcases, suitcases, and with other types of non-disposable containers. Individuals are thereby forced to either purchase and store a number of different bags for use with different apparel outfits, or they must use the same bag even though the exposed surface thereof frequently clashes or is otherwise inappropriate for use on particular occasions.